<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformative Works (A Sonnet) by Pendragony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711483">Transformative Works (A Sonnet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragony/pseuds/Pendragony'>Pendragony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death of the Author, Gen, Mild Angst, Poetry, Sonnets, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragony/pseuds/Pendragony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley, angry with the god who never answers and the puzzlingly arbitrary nature of the ineffable plan, invokes death of the author.</p>
<p>Written in the form of a Shakespearean sonnet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transformative Works (A Sonnet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where is the voice that spoke light to the dark?</p>
<p>I seek the one whose mind authored this world;</p>
<p>Now silent, she whose word dwelt in the Ark:</p>
<p>The wings that hovered o’er the water, furled.</p>
<p>You made your children; then you cast them out.</p>
<p>What ending to their story had you planned?</p>
<p>You called some of us evil, some devout,</p>
<p>But each was fashioned this way by your hand.</p>
<p>What stripes have saved the angels from their sin?</p>
<p>Who calls them good when they have had no choice?</p>
<p>And demons, though cast down, are still their kin.</p>
<p>You wrote this canon. Now where is your voice?</p>
<p>Though faith may dim with silence from above,</p>
<p>And hope may fail, we are transformed by love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The term ‘stripes’ in this context refers to Christ’s wounds, which are called stripes in the King James Bible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>